Mrs. Brenderdast
Not to be confused with Mrs Brenderdast. '''Mrs. Brenderdast '''is the first Vetatron film, the second VCU production, and the 1st Mrs. Brenderdast movie. Plot The film starts out where Queen Herselova VIII of Walland, the biggest country on Wilson 5, saying that Earth is too dangerous for anybody to live on, and the most intelligent species is one of the worst intelligent species ever. When the astronaut Danny disagrees, Herselova asks him to go there to prove it, but Danny says that it's too polluted, further proving Herselova's point. Herselova's best friend Mrs says she volunteers, and Herselova talks to her, but Mrs is sure she wants to go. So Mrs goes to see the best scientist around, Dr. Chaos, who proposes that they take the form of a human. Danny's not sure about this, but Mrs goes with it, while Danny gets turned into a chalkboard! Dr. Chaos also puts 2 years on the timer. After the two get to Earth, it shows a montage and we skip 1 year later, getting to a big romance between Mrs and Ben Fisher. Ben proposes to Mrs that very night on their 1st anniversary, and she accepts. Dr. Chaos, obessed with taking over Wilson 5, is determined to keep the two together, so Mrs would not want to leave, so he goes to Earth himself, but Herselova catches him, and he tells her that he's trying to stop an alien fanatic from catching her. Then a real alien fanatic shows up! When the alien fanatic, named Blueson, is returning to his hometown, after being banished for 20 years. He was banished for killing a man, because he suspected him of being an alien in disguise. He returns with his clown sidekick, ironically named Clowny, and walks up to Mrs on the street and asks her about aliens. She tries to ignore him, but he keeps bothering her. She eventually says we will never find aliens and how do we know if they're bad. Blueson gets angry, then Clowny points out that his alien detector was beeping, so Blueson goes to investigate. When Blueson finds out that Ben, who is the brother of the man he killed, is getting married '''again, '''he goes to the engagement party, and sees the alien detector beeping in 2 directions, to Mrs and the magician (who is Dr. Chaos). Ben yells at Blueson telling him to get out of the party, and never come near him again, and then Mrs has a chat with Dr. Chaos, who tells her that he's there to stop Blueson, not to break up her and Ben, so he tries to stop Blueson by joining Clowny's circus, but Clowny is still going with him and Mrs being aliens. 6 months later, it's Mrs and Ben's wedding, and Herselova finds out. Mrs talks to Danny about this drastic event, and how she's scared, and when she's about to say, "I do", Herselova walks in, shouting "I object." Mrs freaks out, while Dr. Chaos says that there's still an alien fanatic there. Ben yells at Mrs, breaking up with her, which makes Mrs yell at Herselova, and Dr. Chaos 'defending' her, saying that she's still got 6 months left to prove her point, and Dr. Chaos notices he's late for the circus, so runs there. His magic tricks get hate as it is very obvious, while Clowny gets lots of love, making Blueson rich. Ben runs to Blueson for help, and they go off to find her. Clowny tries to ask Dr. Chaos, and Chaos said that she came there to prove that the planet isn't evil. At first they don't believe him, but Mrs appears and they ask her if this is true. She promises it is, and that they have to prove it themselves, which they do. Meanwhile, Dr. Chaos is thinking of a way to revive his plan, since Ben is now unsure weather he should be with Mrs. So, Dr. Chaos captures Ben, and makes Mrs look for him. Mrs tells Blueson to take care of her good deed train, while she looks for Ben. Mrs then finds Ben with Dr. Chaos, saying that to get Ben out, she'll have to be there instead. Herselova sees this, and hurries there. Blueson tells her the story, and they both hurry to stop Dr. Chaos, but when they get there, it's too late, Mrs has sacrificed herself, and it reveals that years ago Herselova promised that if Dr. Chaos kills someone, she will give him the crown. Blueson then talks to Ben, while Herselova gives the crown to Dr. Chaos, and Dr. Chaos releases Ben, but Mrs has turned back into an alien, because of her timer. Dr. Chaos goes back to Wilson 5, with the crown, leaving Herselova there, but forgets to turn himself back into an alien, and dies because humans can't survive on Wilson 5. The crown falls back onto Herselova, and they bring Mrs back to life, since she made everyone do more good deeds, Herselova gives her the crown, but Mrs decides to stay on Earth, and that's what she does. Cast * Samantha Seddon as Mrs Brenderdast * Phil Samson as Ben Fisher * Sam Chaos as Dr. Jack Chaos * Patrick Brough as Jack 'Blueson' Charles * Phil Morteese as William 'Clowny' Williams * Jillian Halis as Queen Herselova VIII * Phil Mann as Danny Dylanson Cameos * Lily Earchart as Samorka McKorka/The Queen of Everything * Amy Brough as Lucy McKorka * Phil Samson as Scarily, Demi-God of Halloween Sequels Mrs Brenderdast is getting a sequel focusing on the fact that Ben married once before. Category:Films Category:Vetatron Productions Category:VCU Category:Mrs Brenderdast films